


If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

by diamondgore



Series: Take Yourself Home [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Eating, Elias and Peter go to a cafe, M/M, Peter Lukas decides he's in love, Peter Lukas makes terrible choices but i will not spoil this in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Peter Lukas is not a man who falls in love. He's not someone who knows love. But Elias Bouchard is carving out a place in his heart.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: Take Yourself Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	If You're Too Shy (Let Me Know)

**Author's Note:**

> This was....inspired by something on twitter. 
> 
> The title is from the 1975's If You're Too Shy Let Me Know.
> 
> I really like the idea that OG Elias and Peter were sort of in love before Jonah bodysnatched him.

There was a point in their relationship where Peter had decided that Elias could stay in his life, but he did not know when it happened. All he did know was that he was spending more and more time in Elias’ cramped apartment. Both of them barely fit together on his bed, but Peter didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed the warmth of Elias’ body as he curled up near his chest. 

Peter usually stayed awake while Elias slept through the early dawn. He liked that little bit of silence in the early morning, until he felt Elias wake up and stretch, then he would feign being asleep. Elias would wake him up by snuggling into his neck and kissing him softly on the jaw. Peter welcomed the gesture every time. 

“Good morning,” Elias said, eyes still half shut to protect themselves against the morning sunlight. “Did you sleep well?”

Peter nodded. “I feel rested enough.” It wasn’t a false statement. Peter was never someone who could sleep through the night. He was always awakened by a feeling of loss in his chest. He couldn’t quite describe it, but the more time he spent with Elias the less he felt that pang of loneliness. Perhaps he was losing grip on the Lonely, but that didn’t matter too much. Not right now anyway. 

Elias sat up in bed and then heaved himself off of the bed. He was surprisingly nimble for someone who had just woken up. He picked up his clothes off the floor and threw them into the hamper. Peter noticed that there was something different about Elias. He watched as Elias grabbed his towel, and focused, then realized that perhaps he indulged Elias in too much of his sweet tooth as he had developed the beginning of love handles. Too many decadent pastries, he supposed. However, Peter didn’t mind it, and Elias had not complained yet, so he wouldn’t say anything about it. Elias wasn’t so uptight about his appearance and managed to make everything look good. 

Elias was not Jonah. He was a lot more emotional, flamboyant, and volatile. Elias was an ornate faberge egg that had gained sentience. 

For a few minutes, Peter laid in bed as Elias contemplating what he should do next. He definitely needed to go back to the Tundra at some point, but...that didn’t seem too attractive to him. He wanted to stay in London for a while longer. But that wasn’t what his God wanted, the Lonely was demanding his return. 

“We should go for coffee.” Elias said, walking out of the bathroom with his dark hair wet, and brushed to the side. He took Peter out of his thoughts. “There’s a cafe down the road that has some of the best roast I have ever tasted.”

Peter turned his gaze to Elias before sitting up in bed. “I have places to be, Elias.” 

He gestures for Elias to come help him out of bed, and Elias pulled him out of bed with a single hard tug. He pulled him closer to give him a soft peck on the lips, Peter could feel that flush of blush on his cheeks again. Elias caressed his face, before kissing him again. 

“Come on, you always have places to be, let’s have coffee together.” Elias whined, his forehead pressed against Peter's. “It won’t be more than ten minutes.” 

There wasn’t anything he could say that would really argue with that. If Peter was going to leave for the month, it would be alright to indulge himself a little bit more with Elias. It was coffee, maybe a pastry for Elias, but it wouldn’t hurt his schedule too much. His crew would be upset with him, but it didn’t matter. He wanted Elias. 

“Sure.” Peter agreed, finally. He picked up his clothes off of the floor and then walked to the bathroom to get ready. 

It took almost half an hour, but by nine o’clock they were out the door. They would have left earlier, but Elias instead on trying out multiple outfits before deciding that he wanted to wear a brown suit with green accents. Peter didn’t really have a say in it, but he enjoyed watching Elias as he tried to impress him. 

They had found themselves at the door of an almost empty cafe. It was modern, or at least more modern than most of the coffee shops that Peter had visited in his life. Their menu was odd to Peter, and it took him a moment to find something that he could order without feeling weird. 

Elias ordered an almond croissant and a latte with a shot of hazelnut flavoring, he paid for himself feeling too awkward to let Peter pay. Peter decided against having something to eat, and ordered a black American coffee with a shot of blueberry flavoring. 

“Are you sure?” The cashier asked Peter. The order mortified her, but it didn’t seem that she would deny him his order. Elias was busy at their table picking the almonds off his croissant so he did not witness the assault on the taste buds that Peter asked for. 

When the waitress handed him back his change, and the coffee. He tipped her with a two pound coin and tipped his wool cap before heading to his non-nominal boyfriend. 

Elias shot up upon seeing him, “Nothing to eat?” 

“Ah, I’m not a fan of breakfast. I’ll have something for lunch.” Peter smiled, before taking a sip of his drink. It wasn’t awful, but it was odd. 

Hastily, Elias tore a piece of his croissant off and pressed it to Peter’s lip. Peter resisted, but Elias pushed it against his lips again. “Come on, have a little bit of it.” He sounded more concerned than annoyed, so Peter obliged. 

With his free hand, he grabbed Elias’ hand, and opened his mouth. He took the piece of the croissant in his mouth. He then licked the few pieces of sugar and dough from Elias’ hands, making him smile. 

“Did that make you happy?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It always does.” Elias beamed, feeling proud of himself for feeding Peter something. 

Peter then pushed his coffee across the marble table, “Would you try my coffee, then? It would make  _ me _ happy.” 

Elias shrugged, and took a sip from the inviting cup. He did not expect the awful bitter aftertaste of blueberry with a shot of espresso. He almost spat it out, but instead he looked at Peter with horror. 

“What was in that? It was God awful.” Elias wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and then coughed. 

“Blueberry, I quite like it.” Peter took back the paper cup and chugged it, putting down the cup empty. “Is it not your thing?” 

“I don’t think anyone in the right mind would like it.” Elias laughed. “But I’m not really surprised that you do.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](https://diamondgore.tumblr.com/) & on twitter @[unworthingtons](https://twitter.com/unworthingtons).


End file.
